Rich Horse
Rich Horse The First Inquisitor of the Army of the Sincere Wolf Quote: "It is a choice of your freewill to obey the words of the exuberant raptor and live by the consequences of your freewill, but if you are blessed by the saints or lord himself then you are his will. In which that can't be denied by anyone words including those of the Exuberant one. (One exception you ask the tricky pig to bless you.)" Life Before the Army -Was a traveler of the lands of the Unknown Regions until own day - at the age of 24 - he heard he the words of the exuberant raptor and saw how everyone praised these words. He then later heard of a church that praised him and went on a pilgrimage to the Grand Cathedral of the Exuberant one to learn the his teachings. In learning the teachings then accepted the faith of the faith of the Exuberant Raptor and the followed the Doctrine of the Sincere Wolf. he would then later live in the village of the Wolfsburg cause of the close proximity to the grand Cathedral and he would join the villages Militia. This is where he would met Eager Mantis and they both would fall in love and have a child named Diligent Moth. That he would later train in the ways of Exuberant Raptor, swordsmanship, and hand- to- hand combat. At the age of 45 he would train and a new recruit in the militia of Wolfsburg his name is Calm bee. During his time in the militia he was known to burn and sack temples of heathen faiths. The Founding of the Army off the Sincere Wolf -A creature of legend came out of the sea that was named the Nosey Hammerhead. He would launch an assault on the faithful of the Church of the Exuberant one with an army of 100s in not 1,000s of his children of shark-men. This killed hundreds of the exuberant faithful and lasted months. This caused Rich horse to make a try to protect the church and his homeland. He did this in three ways ways. One he commission the building of a Castle Wolfsburg next to the village Wolfsburg to protect the citizens. Second he would search to far and wide to find village to village of Raptoria asking members of those who part of their village's militia and could fight to join force to make an army to get rid of the Nosey menace. Lasty He would also make an alliance with the Raptoral Guard to fight Nosey. During this conflict there was battles that happened in the Church of the Exuberant Raptor, The Army of the Sincere wolf, The Raptoral Guard, and the Messiah of Candid. Eventually the Raptoral Guard and the Army of the sincere wolf were able to push back the shark-men back to the there terrestrial collage and kill the shark-men. Nosey would escape to the sea. The Siege of Calm Mandrill -For a while there was peace. Rich horse with his new army would continue to burn down temples of heathens. This would then led to the events of the civil war. in which the alliance he forged with the Raptorial guard would be broken. he would cross swords with the CreativeLeopard inquistion, and he would be killed by BraveEgal. Weapons, armor, and tactics -Weapons: a long sword -Armor: a crusaders plate armor, chainmail, and shield -tactics: to use his superior hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship skills to outwit and damage his opponents Category:Character